Beautiful
by mtranc3
Summary: A little ficlet on the dynamics between Matt, Mello and Near.


**Title:** Beautiful  
**Author:** mtranc3  
**Pairings:** Near/Mello, Matt/Mello  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Un'betaed, change in POV  
**Notes:** Inspired by a Japanese doujinshi. I didn't understand what was being said, so I made up a fic to go with the pictures. This story is told by Mello and Matt's POV alternatingly.  
**Disclaimer:** The characters depicted herein are not mine. No profit is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

'

**Beautiful**

.

I stop writing for a moment and glance to my right. Matt is chewing on his pencil, struggling with his paper. Glaring at your paper won't make the answers magically appear, you dweeb.

"So how was it?" he asks later with an air of indifference. We sit in the balcony of the third floor, my favourite spot.

"Piece of cake. You?"

Ha grabs me and messes my hair in what he probably thinks is a playfull manner, but it's actually kind of painful.

"You know I didn't study for it, but you did great, right? Like you always do.

I smooth down my hair and glare at him. Compliments won't save you, Matty.

He makes to grab my head again, but my attention wavers. There's someone looking up at us. It's the bastard. Why is he staring like that? It's creepy.

"Hey! Take a picture, it will last longer!" I yell at him, but he pretends not to hear. Instead he goes back to piling little pebbles on the ground. Freak.

"Let's go." I motion Matt. "Come on, I want to get a chocolate." Matt rolls his eyes but he follows me inside.

--

I should have studied for the bloody test. Roger warned me again that if my grades don't perk up, I'll be in a 'dismal position indeed'. What an arsehole. I need a cigarette.

A group of students exit their classroom. It's Francis and his lot. But Mello doesn't seem to be among them. I look for him for a few moments, while they loiter outside the class. The little prick skipped the lesson, and he didn't tell me. I wonder where he's off to.

Francis waves but I'm not in the mood to chatter. I decide to go up to the dorm and get my Game Boy, maybe doze off a little. I pass through the eastern corridor because I'm not in the mood for people. There's a door ajar on the right and I hear a familiar voice. I egde closer and peek through.

It's Mello and that Nate kid and they are fighting about something. Not exactly news. But why is Nate clutching Mello's elbow like that? He pulls him hard and the dickhead actually kisses him on the mouth. What the fuck? Mello breaks free and slaps him. I realize that he's coming my way and turn to bolt. I don't want to deal with something like this.

--

I find Matt later in the music classroom. He's sitting by the window ledge, bathing in the orange rays of the setting sun.

"Hey. Where were you, I was looking for you."

"I was looking for you as well." he says in an accusatory tone.

"I'm here now..." I say and move closer. Matt jumps down and stalks my way. He seems angry, which is an alien expression on his soft features.

"If you had a secret you would tell me, right?" He asks.

"I tell you all my secrets."

"Liar! Wouldn't kissing in dark rooms qualify as a secret?"

Jesus, how does he know about that?

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me, I saw you lovebirds!"

"It's not.. I didn't mean for it to happen."

I clutch him by the shoulders and shake him. He's getting angrier but that's alright.

"If you wanted to try, why didn't you pick me?"

"Try what you psycho?"

"This" he says and kisses me right on the mouth. My lips are pursed, so all he manages is to sloppily swipe my jaw bone.

I push him on the desk and reach for his trousers. He's shocked but parts his legs for me. I logde myself between them and try to make up for that terrible kiss. I offer him my neck instead. He sucks the hollow spot on my collarbone and I can't help letting out a moan.

BANG

I almost leap at the noise. We turn around to see what happened. It's Near. He's dropped down some books and they are now a heap on the floor. His black eyes are impossibly wide in surprise. Matt wiggles free from between my legs and that seems to shake him. He quickly bends down to pick up the books. I push Matt and stand up. Near clutches the books to his chest and leaves without a word. I want to scream at him that it's not important, that we were just messing around, but decide not to. Why would it matter anyway?

--

Mello wipes his mouth and gives me a dirty look. How was I supposed to know the freak would walk in on us? He looks the picture of debauchery, hair and clothes all messed up and a hickey on his neck. I like that look on him.

We part ways; Mello goes to get a chocolate and I decide to go to the library. I find Nate near the front doors. He looks at me in a sad way, and I find myself wanting to explain.

"Hi." I start. "Listen, about before..."

"I don't understand him" he says.

"Who?" I ask, confused.

"Mihael"

I almost laugh at that. Nobody calls Mello by his real name.

"Sometimes I don't get him either" I offer in what I hope is a consiliatory manner.

Nate just nods and looks outside the open doors. I follow his line of sight and surely enough there's Mello laughing at someting or other with a bunch of second-year kids.

Nate watches silently and I want to tell him I understand. That Mello is impossible too chase, fickle and elusive and that's part of his charm. Beautiful, that's what he is.

But by the look on his face, Nate knows it already.

_fin_


End file.
